


Дело в этих заветных словах

by curious_Lissa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Show Compliant, Азирафель все-таки справляется, Азирафель не умеет обращаться с чувствами, Кроули просто любит его потому что хочет любить, объяснения в любви, односторонних признаний в любви, около шести тысяч лет, томление, томление вслух
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Кроули признается рано и делает это часто. Азирафель никогда толком не знает, что сказать.





	Дело в этих заветных словах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something to do with these sacred words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763116) by [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/pseuds/Solshine). 

> Прим. автора: множество благодарностей моему Кроули - Robin_Goodfellow и моей прекрасной бете-подруге bigasswritingmagnet за то, что работали, доводя это до ума, и не дали мне сойти с ума, в то время, как Гейское Томление трясло меня за горло, как тряпичную куклу. Обещаю теперь вернуться к недописанным работам.

\- Ну, что ж, я, пожалуй, пойду, пока дождь не разошелся, - сказал Змей. – Ад захочет услышать, как прошло и все такое.

\- Превосходно, я бы сказал, - произнес Азирафель, скорее мрачно, чем с сарказмом. Он ведь все-таки был на дежурстве перед Деревом. – Скорее всего, получишь благодарность.

Змей – Кроли – оценивающе приподнял брови.

\- Благодарность! – сказал он. – Ты подумай. А знаешь, могу и получить. - Он улыбнулся и слегка распушил крылья, будто бы Азирафель тут пытался его подбодрить. Сил спорить у Азирафеля, на самом деле, не было.

\- Приятно было иметь дело, ангел, - сказал демон, и Азирафель все еще думал: «Серьезно, это как-то слегка с натяжкой, разве нет», - когда Кроли склонил голову и изучил его широко распахнутыми желтыми глазами, приподняв один уголок рта.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он, - думаю, я могу в итоге в тебя влюбиться, если не буду осторожен.

Азирафель не смог сделать ничего, кроме как уставиться на него в ответ, в то время как Змей развернулся и пополз обратно вниз по стене Эдема.

\------------------------

Прошла еще тысяча лет, прежде чем тема всплыла вновь.

Когда Кроули присоединился к нему под деревом, Азирафель почти ожидал его. Внизу дождь заливал широкую долину уже большую часть дня, и далекая река Тигр начала подниматься.

\- До сих пор тут? – сказал Кроули.

Азирафель несчастно пожал плечами. Висящий над ним лист заливал холодную воду ему за шиворот, но другого более сухого места под этим деревом не было. Ковчег, конечно же, был бы суше, но… Что ж. По сравнению с некоторыми, промокшая туника по сути была не таким уж тяжелым испытанием, в конечном счете. Счет шел на сорок дней.

\- Это задание - сидеть здесь и наблюдать, или какое-то искупление? – спросил Кроули.

\- Я ничего не могу поделать, - огрызнулся Азирафель, раздраженный тем, как близка к истине оказалась его догадка. – Это План.

\- Ангелы, - фыркнул Кроули.

\- Я и _есть_ ангел, в этом вся суть, - бросил в ответ Азирафель. – Тебе лучше многих должно быть известно, что случается, когда ангел решает пренебречь Планом.

На минуту между ними повисла тишина, прежде чем ангел бросил на него взгляд. Выражение лица Кроули было напряженным, и Азирафель пожалел, что заговорил, а потом возмутился собственному раскаянию. 

\- _Ты_ бы мог что-нибудь сделать, - пробурчал Азирафель и тут же вновь поморщился под скептическим взглядом Кроули.

\- О, мне надо пойти спасать человеческие жизни, так? А ты тогда, что? Просто не будешь мне препятствовать?

Азирафель ничего не сказал.

На расстоянии пророкотал гром.

Кроули покачал головой.  
\- Может, ты и моя маленькая постыдная слабость, ангел, - сказал он. – Но я точно не могу делать _это_.

Внутри у Азирафеля все ухнуло вниз. Он хотел сказать: «Я что?», но вместо этого у него вырвалось слегка паническое:  
\- Делать что?

Он проигнорировал облегчение, нахлынувшее после того, как Кроули махнул в сторону надвигающегося потопа.

\- Сидеть и наблюдать все это с тобой, - сказал он. Зашагав вниз по холму, он не обернулся, чтобы произнести напоследок. – Наслаждайся видом. А я найду Великий План, чтобы ему помешать.

Азирафель наблюдал, как он уходит, со странно колотящимся в этом теле сердцем, и ему абсолютно точно не хотелось, чтобы он мог последовать за ним.

\------------------------

Все продолжилось в этой манере, встречи и мимолетные пересечения. Кроули, казалось, не держал обиду после их размолвки у Тигра, за что Азирафель был благодарен в такой степени, которую не хотел особенно пристально изучать. Мир или, во всяком случае, та его часть, что получала благословение или искушение, была пока довольно мала – достаточно мала, по крайней мере, для того, чтобы Кроули продолжал объявляться примерно каждый век, со своими сияющими, радостно прищуренными золотыми глазами. Он подбивал Азирафеля на разговор, или присесть с сосудом вина или горсткой фиников. Может быть, на обед. Может, на ужин.

Если Кроули был с ним, рассуждал Азирафель, он не мог где-то там творить свои козни. И, возможно, было приятно увидеть знакомое лицо, в конце концов. Демон ведь не получал от Азирафеля никаких небесных секретов. Азирафелю ведь никто и не _сообщал_ никаких небесных секретов.

До Содома.

Он не знал, почему его выбрали пойти с Гавриилом и Сандалфоном поговорить с Единственной Праведной Семьей в Пяти Городах, как и не знал, каким образом Небеса установили, что это Единственная Праведная Семья. Лот, казалось, точно был не согласен.

\- Множество моих соседей – хорошие люди, - умолял он. Ангелы сидели рядком на подушках в доме Лота, в то время, как его дети подглядывали, а его жена, Адо, суетилась вокруг, предлагая им напитки и едва сдерживая слезы. Азирафель принял чай, по большей части, из милосердия.

\- Что ж, - жизнерадостно произнес Гавриил, - мне жаль это говорить, но вся долина запланирована на уничтожение.

\- Пожалуй, собственно, помогу Адо с этим чаем, - сказал Азирафель и сбежал из комнаты.

Он дал сынишке служанки серебряную монету, чтобы тот нашел мужчину с желтыми глазами, и изо всех сил надеялся, что Кроули упоминал, что обосновался именно здесь, а не в Цебоиме вниз по реке. Азирафель вернулся обратно, сел и маленькими глотками отпивал чай, пока Лот пытался выторговать жизни. Гавриил и Сандалфон хранили молчание, но Азирафель кивал и улыбался как можно более обнадеживающе. «Да, конечно же это кажется разумным, верно, дюжина людей? Думаю, мы могли бы пощадить города за дюжину людей, безусловно».

Когда Адо появилась в двери на кухню и встретилась взглядом с Азирафелем, махнув головой в сторону задней двери, Азирафель не стал пытаться отрицать свое облегчение.

\- Всю долину? Вот тебе и радуга, - проворчал Кроули, когда Азирафель вполголоса ввел его в курс дела.

\- Ради всего святого, тише, - прошептал он. – В соседней комнате два архангела. Лот – он, по всей видимости, Ной на этот раз – он пытается отговорить их от этого.

\- Толку не будет, - сказал Кроули, будто бы знал наверняка, как будто бы его история была единственной. Но Лот был добродетелен, он снискал благосклонность Бога, и всем было известно, что Милосердие происходило от их Стороны, и, возможно, даже если здесь была всего лишь дюжина хороших людей, возможно, они могли бы спасти дюжину.

\- Может, и _есть_ дюжина, - прошипел Кроули, в то время как Азирафель нервно оглянулся за плечо. – Может, и нет. Я тут уже давно, и, говорю тебе, я никогда не учил их тем вещам, которым они выучились. – Выражение его лица было мрачным, болезненным в удлиненных тенях подступающего вечера.

\- Если они это сделают, это произойдет до наступления утра, - прошептал Азирафель. – Я… я думаю, они собираются спасти Лота, но… - «Но, может быть, и нет», - не сказал он. – «Возможно, им без разницы, на самом деле». – Возможно, еще кого-то.

\- Это город жестокости, - сказал Кроули. – Тех, кто не жесток, держат здесь для того, чтобы отрабатывать жестокость на них, и они боятся этого куда больше, чем божественного огня. Как бы я ни колотил в двери, это не заставит их бежать.

Азирафель не знал, как убедить демона сделать это.

\- Попытайся, - взмолился он.

Глаза Кроули светились в сумерках, словно огни ламп. Он пробежался раздвоенным языком по сухим губам, приобретя вдруг изможденный вид, как будто бы уже ощущал за плечами длинную ночь, и кивнул.

\- Ладно, - произнес он тяжелым голосом. – Будь осторожен, ангел. Я люблю тебя.

Когда Азирафель вошел обратно, чтобы присоединиться к Лоту и ангелам, его руки тряслись так сильно, что он не посмел взять свой чай.

В конце концов, конечно же, Гавриил и Сандалфон встали, оттряхнули свои одежды и ушли из Содома в одиночестве. Они не оглянулись, чтобы увидеть, как Кроули поторапливает Лота и его семью по темным улицам. С небес обрушился огонь, и Азирафель постарался думать о непостижимости и совершенной божественности, а не о желтых глазах на длинном бледном лице.

Утром он нашел Кроули сидящим на холме возле руин. Он неотрывно смотрел на соляной столп и выглядел усталым.

\------------------------

В обычных обстоятельствах это Кроули находил Азирафеля, но в Риме Азирафель разыскал Кроули. Прошло всего лишь несколько лет после того злополучного дела с Назареем, но помимо этого они довольно долгое время друг друга почти не видели. Кроули, по всей видимости, достиг немалых успехов в Египте, но с Казнями пришлось… ну, нелегко им обоим.

(Азирафеля не было там во время Красного моря, хотя он слышал, что это было впечатляющее зрелище. Он остался, чтобы успокоить сердца скорбящих матерей, прижимающих к себе своих первенцев, а Кроули был тем, кто ушел с израильтянами.)

А теперь вот он был Кроули, пил что-то, что ему, похоже, не нравилось, и язвительно огрызался на безобидные попытки Азирафеля завязать разговор.

Устрицы послужили для приободрения Кроули абсолютно случайно. Он съел лишь несколько штук, но, справедливости ради, это были очень хорошие устрицы. Смысл был в том, что он вновь улыбался, такой крошечной сдерживаемой ухмылкой, и, стоило также отметить, что Азирафелю, конечно же, было все равно, улыбался демон или нет.

Кроули почти ничего не сказал, лишь слушал и позволял говорить Азирафелю. Азирафель в итоге ударился в небольшую тираду, которая началась о людях, а закончилась каким-то образом о довольно придирчивой памятке, которую он получил от главного офиса на прошлой неделе.

\- Судя по услышанному, - вставил Кроули, опираясь на локти и попивая из чаши нечто сброженное, - ты, возможно, единственный приличный ангел, который остался у Небес.

\- О, конечно же, нет, - автоматически произнес Азирафель, нахмурившись. – Это… - Что ж, это было не _то чтобы_ святотатство, верно? – Есть много… - Он пораздумывал секунду, а потом раздраженно фыркнул. – Ну, вряд ли можно ожидать от тебя беспристрастного суждения по этому вопросу. – Что демон мог знать об ангелах, оставшихся у небес? Или о приличности, раз уж на то пошло?

Кроули пожал плечами.

\- Полагаю, что так, - сказал он, вновь поднося к губам свой напиток и уставившись взглядом в противоположную стену поверх плеча Азирафеля. – Раз уж я в тебя влюблен.

Азирафель замер, не донеся до рта кусок хлеба. Оливковое масло с него закапало ему на тогу.

Дымчатые очки Кроули слегка сползли по носу, так что его глаза были на виду, когда он поднял их, встретившись взглядом с Азирафелем.

\- Э, - произнес Азирафель.

Рот Кроули дернулся, будто бы в давшей осечку улыбке, прежде чем он опустил взгляд на тарелку Азирафеля, чтобы стащить устрицу.

Раньше он всегда говорил это и _уходил_, никогда еще не сидел, глядя на Азирафеля так, будто бы ждал ответа.

(Он сказал это в Вавилоне, на языке, на котором никто еще не говорил до этого. Он сказал это, когда они прощались после случайной встречи на суде Деворы. И даже не обмолвился об этом перед уходом из Египта.)

Кроули вновь поднял взгляд на Азирафеля, который внезапно осознал, что пялится. На этот раз Кроули удалось улыбнуться, поправляя очки вверх, но это была не особенно выдающаяся улыбка, лишь натянутый безрадостный изгиб губ, никоим образом не отрицавший того, что он сейчас сказал.

Азирафель неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Устрицы довольно неплохи, - произнес Кроули, покручивая остатки своего напитка в чаше, - но вот вино можно было бы улучшить. – Он на секунду опустил взгляд в свою чашу, целенаправленно моргнул, затем вновь отпил. – Вот так лучше, - объявил он и подлил в пустую чашу Азирафеля из бутылки, стоявшей на середине стола.

Азирафель предположил, что ему, стало быть, позволено это игнорировать. Это было облегчением.

\------------------------

Как оказалось, то, что он это игнорировал, не заставило это исчезнуть.

Азирафель нашел его в канаве в Мадриде на исходе пятнадцатого века, с грязью в волосах и стискивающего горлышко бутылки, источавшей нездоровый запах.

\- Кроули? Это ты, верно? – даже скрытые под грязью, эти волосы вряд ли могли принадлежать кому-то другому. Он все еще таил надежду, пока лицо Кроули не оторвалось от земли, и желтые глаза за перекошенными темными очками не уставились сквозь него мутным взглядом. На щеке у него висел приклеившийся листок.

\- Господи боже, что с тобой стряслось? – потребовал Азирафель. Он схватил одну из рук Кроули и неловко подтянул его в вертикальное положение. Голова демона качнулась на шее, и до Азирафеля дошло, что нездоровый запах мог идти не только от бутылки.

\- Тр’бунал Св’той Инквизиции, - пробормотал он. Затем захихикал.

На секунду Азирафеля охватил ужас. Но если бы Кроули действительно оказался не с той стороны Инквизиции, его бы здесь не было. Азирафель не представлял, что бы они сделали, окажись у них в руках настоящий демон, но выпивку ему бы, скорее всего, не стали покупать.

Он огляделся, но они вдвоем были одни на туманной, серой в лучах рассвета улице. Он снял одной рукой с Кроули очки, другой до сих пор придерживая его за руку, пытаясь сбалансировать его в вертикальном положении. На мгновение Кроули угрожающе покачнулся, затем присел на пятки, стоя на коленях на улице словно верующий в церкви. Не то чтобы Азирафель намеревался делиться этим сравнением, подумал он, отлепляя со щеки Кроули листок.

\- По-моему, в действительности с тобой случилось много испанского алкоголя, - неодобрительно заметил Азирафель, хмурясь. Он вытащил из камзола носовой платок и, придерживая лицо Кроули за подбородок одной рукой, принялся оттирать пятна и грязь.

Лишь через секунду Азирафель заметил то, как на него смотрел Кроули – неприкрытые глаза были широко раскрыты и затуманены, выражение лица не так уж далеко от той церковной метафоры. Азирафель никогда не был одним из тех ангелов, которых люди помещают на витражи. Вот, значит, каково это было?

И только тогда, конечно же, он вспомнил.

Он тут же выпустил лицо Кроули, отступая назад и отдергивая руки, словно человек, только что узнавший отметины на неизвестной змее. Кроули покачнулся, потеряв опору в виде руки, а затем вновь поймал баланс. Он дважды медленно моргнул.

\- Я и правда не выношу видеть тебя в таком состоянии, дорогой мальчик, - пригрозил Азирафель, не отрывая взгляда от собственного носового платка, который он очистил чудом и вновь спрятал. – Требуется ли тебе что-нибудь?

Кроули обдумал это.

\- Еще алкоголя, - заявил он и решительно вскарабкался на ноги, покачиваясь. Он на секунду плотно приземлился лицом в плечо Азирафеля, заставив ангела пошатнуться, но тут же вновь оторвался от него. – Проссссти, - пробормотал он и круто развернулся.

\- Не думаю, что это, скорее всего, хорошая идея, - взмолился Азирафель, следуя за ним. – Ты живешь где-то здесь? У тебя есть комнаты, куда ты мог бы пойти? Мне правда кажется, что тебе стоит немного отдохнуть.

Кроули ведь нравилось спать, верно? Азирафель не понимал, чем это его привлекало, но он был в достаточной степени уверен, что Кроули часто этому предавался. Но Кроули лишь покачал головой, не оглядываясь и не сворачивая со своего извилистого пути к ближайшей таверне.

\- Не могу! – произнес он, вскидывая вверх руку, до сих пор сжимавшую пустую бутыль. – Отмечаю получение благодарности!

Азирафель нахмурился. Благодарность от Ада вряд ли могла оказаться новостью, которая ангелу понравится.

\- За что? – все равно спросил он.

Кроули замедлил шаг и бросил взгляд за плечо, по которому можно было судить, что он считал Азирафеля слегка туповатым.

\- Триб’нал Свято’нквизиции, - сказал он. У Азирафеля кровь застыла в жилах.

\- О, Кроули, - выдохнул он, - не мог же ты, - и новый взгляд, которым его одарили поверх плеча в ответ на это, был мрачным, обвиняющим и ощущался слегка несправедливым.

\- Конечно, нет, - сказал Кроули. – За кого ты меня принимаешь?

\- За демона, - тут же ответил Азирафель. Без разделявших их очков Азирафелю открылся отличный вид на пронзившую его лицо обиду. Он внезапно устыдился, но это ведь была всего лишь правда, разве нет?

Кроули продолжил свое спотыкающееся продвижение вперед и Азирафель последовал за ним, держа руки на полпути между ними, как будто это могло удержать Кроули от того, чтобы врезаться в стену. Кроули усмехнулся.

\- Демона. Ну, конешшшно, наверняка демон виноват, - нечленораздельно разглагольствовал он. – Скорее уж кто-то из твоих. Папа-то точно большой любитель. Я дашше не слышал об этом. Все, что я знаю, занимался ссссвоими делами – не делами Ада, ну, _своими_ – а тут они: «Получи благодарность! Выдающаяся работа!». Что я скажу, я говорю: «Спасибо», - и иду ссссмотреть, что я там якобы сделал.

Он внезапно остановился и развернулся на каблуках, чтобы посмотреть на Азирафеля, его змеиные глаза были влажными.

\- Они зовут это «обращением», - хрипло произнес он. – Там, откуда я родом, мы звали это _уничтожением_.

Азирафель не знал, как на это ответить, кроме как шагнуть вперед и протянуть Кроули его очки. Кроули сглотнул и взял их.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он и водрузил их на нос.

В итоге Азирафелю, похоже, не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать за Кроули в таверну и смотреть, как он заказывает у владельца первую бутылку за день.

Азирафель присел на стул рядом с ним. Что-то во всем этом не давало ему покоя.

\- Тебе… грустно, - попытался он. Кроули хмыкнул.

\- Нет, ты не слышал меня, что ли? Праздную я.

\- Да, конечно, - произнес Азирафель. – Вот только выглядит это не столько празднованием, сколько попыткой развоплотить себя алкогольным отравлением.

\- Не получится, - сказал он, легонько рыгнув. – Тогда б уже во вторник траванулся.

\- Во вторник? – Воскликнул Азирафель. – Сколько же..?

\- Большая была благодарность, - ответил Кроули, и выглядел он немного несчастно. – Куча зла.

Азирафель сидел и смотрел, как он пьет из бутылки, игнорируя стакан, который бармен принес вместе с бутылкой.

\- Не _грустно_, - спустя минуту заявил Кроули горлышку бутылки. – Если б мне было грустно, это б означало… сочувствие или что еще. Добродетель.

\- Одну из них, да, - медленно произнес Азирафель, с чуть меньшим скептицизмом, чем намеревался. – Величайшую из них, полагаю.

Он привык к тому, что Кроули реагирует не лучшим образом на эпизодические предположения о том, что он может быть не таким уж по-настоящему Злым. Кроули был Врагом, конечно, но… что ж, ему ведь можно было быть лучшим возможным представителем Врагов. Это, скорее всего, было ничего. Он неплохо поддерживал разговор, в конце концов, и предоставлял перспективу, и в обычных обстоятельствах обладал превосходным вкусом на вина, за исключением сегодняшнего дня.

Вместо того чтобы обидеться, однако, Кроули сардонически скривил губы.

\- Что, типа Милосердия? – Он потер лицо одной рукой, только лишь размазав что-то по подбородку.

Азирафель сидел и глядел на эту полосу.

\- Типа Любви? – Произнес Кроули, и Азирафель быстро взглянул вверх в плоские черные поверхности очков Кроули. Те долгое время глядели на него в ответ.

Наконец, Кроули отвернулся, вновь подтаскивая к себе бутылку.

\- Нам обоим известно, что я уже адское разочарование на этом фронте, ангел, - пробормотал он. – Прояви немного небесн’го милосердия… к моей репутации, а?

Азирафель, сидя с ним в пустом баре, ничего не сказал и надеялся, что это было милосердно.

\------------------------

Шли века.

Возникло Соглашение. Были признания, прямые и не очень. (Азирафель никогда еще так не радовался тому, что Кроули не нравились унылые пьесы, как когда отправился в театр один, и Ромео произнес строку о своем светлом ангеле. В следующий раз, когда они встретились, он не представлял, как выспросить у Кроули, о чем он разговаривал со своим новым другом Уильямом)

Были ужины и обеды, шутки и услуги, по случаю и следуя порыву. Они не были друзьями, конечно же – оба не могли рисковать – но он не был уверен, что они до сих пор были врагами, что было столь же опасно.

Он не представлял, что именно сделают Небеса, если прослышат о том, что он братается с демоном. Но вот Кроули? Кроули, который не должен был даже быть способен ощущать те вещи, о которых заявлял, который, скорее всего, и не мог их ощущать, но думал, что может, и добровольно предлагал эту завораживающую слабость, не получая ничего от этого?

Ад уничтожил бы Кроули.

И все же трудно было бояться Ада, когда Кроули пододвигал свой оставшийся пудинг через стол к Азирафелю, когда Азирафель наливал Кроули выпить. В такие мгновения небесное и адское ощущалось таким далеким. К Соглашению, в итоге, оказалось легко прийти. К компании Кроули, самой по себе представляющей искушение, оказалось легко привыкнуть.

Но суть проблемы была, конечно же, в том, что демоны были неспособны любить.

Сегодня они столкнулись друг с другом, судя по всему, случайно, у Канэри-Уорф, и Азирафель заключил, что тому, о чем Кроули говорил поверхностно и уклончиво, лучше всего будет воспрепятствовать путем выпроваживания его из окрестностей и в ресторан.

Теперь Кроули сидел напротив него за столом, покрытым белой скатертью, подливая нечто из фляжки себе в чай и находясь на середине рассказа о том, как он спустил упряжную лошадь посреди оживленной улицы.

Всем было известно об этом, о демонах и любви, и Небесам и Аду. Азирафель мог признаться, самому себе-то уж точно, наблюдая за тем, как Кроули жестикулирует, что демон ему довольно симпатичен. Но все это дело с любовью было либо искушением, либо ложью.

Он не был уверен, что из этого было хуже. Ничто из этого не было похоже на Кроули.

Эта мысль была нелепа, потому что Кроули ведь искушал, Кроули лгал. - «Но не тогда, когда это важно». - Он даже искушал Азирафеля, даже врал Азирафелю. - «Но не об этом». - О множестве вещей.

«Не об этом».

Они не могли превозмочь свою природу. Не было смысла думать об этом. Но, опять же, было бы проще не думать об этом, если бы он только перестал это _говорить_.

\- Ангел? Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Ангел моргнул, вновь фокусируясь на комнате. На лице Кроули было написано, что это его ужасно забавляет, и Азирафель вспыхнул еще до того, как осознал смысл вопроса.

\- Конечно же, слушаю, - захорохорился он. – Упряжная лошадь.

Теперь Кроули по-настоящему осклабился.  
\- Упряжная лошадь была десять минут назад, - сказал он. – С тех пор я разоблачил перед тобой такой список грехов и искушений, что, если бы ты _действительно_ слушал, тебе пришлось бы стереть меня с лица земли.

\- Я бы никогда, - выпалил Азирафель, хоть и осознавал, что это шутка. Улыбка Кроули приобрела слегка другой оттенок, ничуть не менее обрадованный.

\- Ну, в любом случае, доложить обо мне кому-нибудь в отделе по стиранию, - сказал он, но Азирафель уже настойчиво тряс головой.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Я не стал бы.

Кроули сложил руки и оперся на локти, глядя на Азирафеля поверх чайных пирожных. Теплота в его взгляде разожгла небольшое ответное тепло за ребрами Азирафеля, абсолютно без его позволения, и оно быстро разлилось по его лицу.

\- Ты же не слышал грехов, - сказал Кроули.

\- Что ж, - раздраженно запыхтел Азирафель, принявшись суетливо позвенькивать ложечкой в своем чуть теплом чае. – Сомневаюсь, что ты теперь способен сделать что-либо, что меня удивит.

\- Пожалуй, это правда, - мягко согласился Кроули. – Думаю, тебе действительно известны все мои секреты.

Азирафель отказывался поднимать взгляд на Кроули, зная, что встретит лишь пустые линзы его очков. В ресторане и в самом деле было жарко.

\- Полагаю, что так, - сказал он.

«Он не стал бы лгать об этом».

\------------------------

Это ничего не меняло. Серьезно ли он говорил или нет, действительно ли он это чувствовал или нет. Это не имело значения, потому что если Аду станет об этом известно, они не будут проводить различий.

И не встречавшись с ними, Азирафель знал, что другие демоны не были похожи на Кроули. В них не было сочувствия, Милосердия или любви. Они не просили и не проявляли пощады. И даже если Кроули и не был обычным демоном, он все равно был демоном, и всегда будет демоном, и Ад всегда будет его владыкой. Азирафель ничего не мог поделать для того, чтобы они оставили его в покое.

Даже если это был единственный выход Кроули, Азирафель не мог позволить ему завладеть святой водой.

Стало быть, Кроули был зол по этому поводу. Ладно. Он хотел, чтобы Азирафель взял на себя ответственность и за это, он всегда вручал подобные вещи Азирафелю в руки и вел себя так, будто бы это было жестоко с его стороны – не хотеть их, не знать, что с ними делать. С тех пор он не слышал от Кроули вестей. Они, конечно же, проводили и больше времени, не видя друг друга – прошло лишь около шести месяцев с тех пор, как Азирафель разгневанно покинул парк Сент-Джеймс – но на этот раз отсутствие действовало на нервы. Есть, с кем брататься! С кем это? С людьми?

Ушел час на поиски, прежде чем он нашел визитную карточку Кроули с нынешним адресом.

Кэб высадил его у фешенебельного дома с грифельно-серой дверью. Он проверил и перепроверил визитную карточку, прежде чем выпрямился и заколотил кулаком в дверь, в достаточном для того, чтобы игнорировать тяжелый медный молоток на двери, негодовании.

\- Кроули! – Позвал он. – Кроули, это я. Открой дверь.

Ответа не было.

Азирафель постучал молотком, просто на тот случай, если изнутри его было лучше слышно.   
\- Кроули! – Вновь попытался он.

\- Ты не можешь просто _избегать_ меня! – Рассерженно выкрикнул он. Люди на улице начали оборачиваться и смотреть на него. Азирафель раздраженно фыркнул и применил быстренькое чудо к двери.

Прихожая, в которую он вступил, была настолько темной и тихой, что на мгновение он подумал, не переехал ли Кроули, не сказав ему.  
\- Кроули? – позвал он. Он отодвинул тяжелую штору на окне у двери, и полоса послеобеденного солнца зажгла поток кружащих пылинок.

\- Твоя горничная ужасна, - прокричал он. – Кроули? Тебе придется когда-нибудь поговорить со мной!

У вешалки стояла подставка для зонтов, содержавшая единственный зонт цвета воронова крыла и трость Кроули. Стало быть, он _дома_.

\- Я знаю, что ты здесь! – Сказал он, снимая перчатки, прошел в конец прихожей и заглянул за угол в полутемную гостиную. – Ты не можешь вечно на меня злиться.

Гостиная была так же зашторена и пуста, как и прихожая, с затхлым запахом места, которому требовалось хорошее проветривание и выбивание ковров. Его беспокоила мысль о том, что Кроули живет в подобном месте. Это было так не похоже на него.

\- Я сердился не на _тебя_, - обратился он к пустым комнатам Кроули, с неловкостью осознавая, что тон его был уже умоляющим. – Я вообще не сердился. Просто дело было в том, что… ну, в _святой воде_, дорогой мой.

В столовой тоже никого не было, лишь тонкий слой пыли на гладкой поверхности длинного стола из красного дерева. Вокруг него стояло довольно много стульев. «Есть, с кем брататься». Но не в последнее время, по всей видимости.

\- Я волнуюсь не за себя, - сказал он этому просторному дому. На кухне тоже нет. Что так и так казалось маловероятным, но если он прятался… - Конечно же, тебе это известно. И если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, это было бы…

Он стоял во главе стола, положив одну руку на спинку роскошного стула, и пытался сглотнуть острый камень, внезапно возникший у него в горле.

\- Это было бы из-за меня, - произнес он тихим голосом, едва ли донесшимся даже до другого конца стола.

Но это было несправедливо, потому что он пришел сюда, чтобы – ну, накричать на Кроули, но. Кроули заслуживал правды. Азирафелю, на самом деле, он всегда предлагал лишь ее. Он вышел из кухни и прошел в обратную сторону по гостиной.

\- Тебя накажут из-за меня, - произнес он, голос его поглощался сумрачными стенами. – Из-за нас. Из-за того, что я… сделал с тобой. – Он рассеянным щелчком зажег газовые лампы, осветив несколько паутин по углам потолка. Никого в, по всей видимости, бельевом шкафу, или в элегантной, скудно обставленной малой столовой.

\- И я понимаю, почему ты можешь хотеть иной альтернативы, - сказал он, двинувшись по коридору. – Но ты не можешь взваливать на меня и это. На протяжении вечности я буду знать, что я послужил причиной, почему тебя не стало, и ты не можешь _просить_ меня об этом, Кроули.

По другую сторону предпоследней двери он обнаружил комнату для гостей с покрытой простынями мебелью, и ни следа демона.

\- Я не такой, как ты, дорогой мой. У меня нет множества других людей, - сказал он, разворачиваясь, чтобы попробовать последнюю дверь. – Лишь ты.

За последней дверью была спальня, и в ней спал Кроули.

Азирафель вошел, не раздумывая, его взгляд опустился на фигуру, лежащую на огромной кровати со столбиками. Свет от потрескивающих в коридоре ламп пролился в комнату, такую же зашторенную и затхлую, как и все остальные, и чересчур холодную. Под темным покрывалом лежал Кроули, его лицо было расслаблено, а грудь поднималась и опускалась так медленно, что, по мнению Азирафеля, человеку этого было бы недостаточно.

Пыль лежала на изголовье, на гладкой поверхности неукрашенного покрывала. Пыль была у Кроули в волосах.

\- Кроули? – Попытался он. Кроули не пошевелился.

\- О, мой дорогой мальчик, - вздохнул Азирафель.

Он помедлил мгновение, затем осторожными пальцами смахнул пыль с волос демона. Азирафель вздрогнул и бросил взгляд на темный камин в углу. Но, учитывая то, как крепко спал Кроули, невозможно было быть уверенным, что это будет безопасно, даже при помощи чуда. Вместо этого Азирафель раскрыл сундук в углу и выудил одеяло, которое он расстелил поверх непомерной кровати.

Он скажет Кроули, когда тот проснется. Возможно.

\------------------------

\- Подбросить домой?

Азирафелю не хватало воздуха для ответа и сил, чтобы шевелить ногами, пока Кроули почти не скрылся за углом наполовину разрушенного здания.

\- Постой! – Охнул он, наконец, вытряхнув из головы мысль, будто бы последний прилипший леденец из банки. Он, запинаясь, двинулся через обломки церкви вслед за Кроули, задыхаясь по непонятным причинам.

Кроули задержался на углу и повернулся на одной ноге, с явной усмешкой глядя через улицу на то, как Азирафель запнулся об угловой камень здания и едва не упал. К тому моменту, как он догнал Кроули, Азирафель одновременно запыхался и раскраснелся.

\- А, да, пожалуйста, - произнес Азирафель со всем возможным достоинством. – Насчет того, чтобы подбросить.

\- Я бы не уехал без тебя, - улыбнулся Кроули. – Я собирался подождать, пока ты догонишь.

В горле у Азирафеля очень пересохло.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он.

Было так хорошо вновь увидеть его лицо. Так хорошо видеть его улыбку. Ему хотелось, чтобы Кроули не надевал очков; было так хорошо видеть его глаза, бодрствующие и, в особенности, его. Азирафель на протяжении лет заходил к нему, чтобы проверить – время от времени, когда вспоминал. В начале столетия он пораскрывал двери и окна, подмел полы, протер пыль со скудной коллекции сувениров. Кроули так и не проснулся. Дом так и не стал менее удручающим.

Кроули остановился перед элегантным черным автомобилем и открыл дверь с видом отца, держащего свое новое дитя.

\- О! Он очень хорош, - любезно произнес Азирафель.

\- Конечно, хорош, - хмыкнул Кроули, но выглядел он довольным.

Азирафель ощущал себя настолько переполненным белым светом, что он почти что боялся привлечь очередную немецкую бомбу.

Они молча сидели, пока автомобиль громыхал по темным улицам с выключенными фарами. Азирафель руками крепко сжимал ручку портфеля, стоявшего у него на коленях, а глаза не отрывал от профиля Кроули.

Он провел больше тысячи лет, гадая, на самом ли деле Кроули любил его, способен ли он был на это, что это означало.

Каким бы невероятным это сейчас ни казалось, он как-то никогда не останавливался, чтобы обдумать противоположный вопрос.

Кроули не любил книги. По крайней мере, так он заявлял; он определенно никогда не понимал увлечения Азирафеля предсказаниями, или тем, что единственное, что людям нравилось больше, чем свобода воли, было предначертанное. Кроули не нравились книги, но ему втайне нравилось, когда ему читали, и ему нравились сухие красные вина, и Моцарт, и дети. И когда Азирафель волновался, Кроули знал, как вытащить его из собственных мыслей, как дикого зверя из норы.

Кроули не нравились книги, но он спас книги Азирафеля, и Азирафель был самым невероятным болваном из когда-либо созданных рукой Всевышней.

\- Купил его в 1926м, прямо с заводской линии, - сказал Кроули. Азирафель на мгновение растерялся, прежде чем осознал, что он, должно быть, говорит об автомобиле. Он бодрствовал уже почти двадцать лет, значит. – До сих пор ездит как в сказке. Модернизировал раз-другой с тех пор, но это не та машина, которую меняешь под влиянием моды. Он станет _классикой_.

\- Он очень хорош, - ответил Азирафель и передернулся, вспомнив, что то же самое сказал и раньше. Кроули, однако, похоже, не заметил. Он широко улыбнулся, глядя сквозь лобовое стекло, а Азирафель смотрел на него и думал, что вот-вот лопнет.

Вот, значит, что ощущал Кроули.

Азирафель даже не начал распутывать клубок чувств у себя в груди, как Кроули уже припарковался у обочины перед его книжным магазином.

\- Ну вот и приехали, - сказал он. – Я бы пригласил себя войти, но, честно говоря, я вымотан. Поеду домой и поотмачиваю ноги.

Тон был небрежным, но под ним было что-то, что отозвалось у Азирафеля внутри. Это был тот голос, которым Кроули обычно говорил вещи, которые Азирафель обычно не знал, как выслушивать.

Кроули сделал паузу, а затем протянул правую руку в пространство между ними. Рука Азирафеля словно сама по себе покинула ручку портфеля и скользнула в ладонь Кроули, их пальцы переплелись.

Удивленное лицо Кроули судорожно приняло нейтральное выражение, и Азирафель немедленно осознал свою ошибку.

\- О! – Пискнул он, охваченный стыдом. – Рукопожатие…

Он попытался забрать руку, но Кроули крепко схватился за нее.

Внезапно внутри автомобиля все замерло. Азирафель судорожно выдохнул и долгую тихую минуту просто сидел, глядя на их соединенные руки. На расстоянии звуки немецких бомбардировщиков удалялись, однако только теперь Азирафель ощущал самый большой ужас в своей жизни.

Когда он вновь поднял взгляд, лоб Кроули был наморщен. Кроули облизнул губы и сделал вдох.

\- Азирафель, - начал он тихим голосом, но Азирафель прикусил щеку и отчаянно замотал головой.

\- Пожалуйста, - выдавил он. – Пожалуйста, нет. Не произноси этого вновь. Не сейчас, я этого не вынесу.

Секунду-две челюсть Кроули напряженно подрагивала, после чего он кивнул и выпустил руку Азирафеля.

Азирафель вновь стиснул ручку портфеля обеими руками, костяшки его пальцев были белыми, когда Кроули потянулся через него и открыл дверь машины. Он одарил Азирафеля небольшой ободряющей улыбкой.

\- Увидимся, тогда? – С надеждой произнес Кроули.

Азирафель подавил нечто в своей груди достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Неизбежно, - ответил он. – Город не так велик, как об этом любят говорить люди.

Он мог бы сказать: «Я рад, что ты проснулся». Он мог бы сказать: «Я рад, что ты на меня больше не сердишься».

Он не сказал ни того, ни другого. Азирафель кивнул, выбрался из машины и зашел в магазин, а затем прислонился к обратной стороне двери и слушал, как Кроули уезжает.

\------------------------

\- Ты свободен вечером в субботу? – произнес Кроули однажды днем в 1955 году, когда они прощались в парке Сент-Джеймс. Азирафель нахмурился.

\- Не знаю, почему мог бы не быть свободен, - признал он.

\- Отлично. Буду к семи, - сказал Кроули, поддергивая манжеты своей рубашки. – Попытайся надеть что-нибудь хотя бы этого десятилетия.

Это была странная просьба, в противовес их заведенному порядку случайных встреч, в особенности потому что семь – это было довольно поздно для ужина. Это заставило Азирафеля слегка нервничать. Как бы то ни было, он сделал с одеждой, что смог – поразглядывал сквозь занавески своего книжного прохожих и чудесами сделал несколько доработок к хорошему костюму. О моде в последнее время особенно нечего было сказать, что бы ни говорил Кроули.

В двадцать минут восьмого колокольчик над дверью магазина звякнул. Азирафель поднял взгляд и стянул с носа свои очки для чтения.

\- Ты не сказал _формальный костюм_ из этого десятилетия, - в раздражении произнес он. Смокинг Кроули был скроен точно по фигуре, с гладкими атласными лацканами, украшенными драгоценными камнями запонками и блестящей на жилетке золотой цепочкой для часов. Азирафель постарался не пялиться, но кто бы знал, как это было сложно. Кроули иногда выглядел, как звезды во тьме.

\- И все же ты в бабочке, - бросил в ответ Кроули. Он критически осмотрел Азирафеля из-за своих темных очков. – Шансов избавиться от шотландки не было никогда, да? – Вздохнул он, и Азирафель оскорбленно выпрямился.

\- Шотландка…

\- Естественно. Мы опоздаем.

\- Едва ли это моя вина, - проворчал Азирафель, но встал и последовал за ним.

Они вошли не на поздний ужин, а в концертный зал, блестящий в золотом свете канделябров на высоких потолках и пахнущий дорогими сигаретами.

Кроули провел их к паре мягких сидений.

\- Не припомню, чтобы был на концерте с 1911 года, - произнес довольный Азирафель. Кроули улыбнулся. Свет погас и занавес поднялся.

Сидя в темноте с сотней других людей в зале, заполненном музыкой, Азирафель ощутил и себя до странности человеком. Подлокотники их кресел были соединены вместе и так узки, что им едва хватало места. Рука Азирафеля свисала с его подлокотника, но их рукава все равно соприкасались. Кроули любил говорить о том, что хладнокровен, но Азирафелю казалось, что он почти ощущает тепло, проникающее сквозь ткань их пиджаков.

Он посмел бросить короткий взгляд на лицо своего спутника. Глаза Кроули были прикованы к оркестру, выражение лица расслаблено. Азирафель осторожно вздохнул и переместился на своем сиденье, вновь кладя руку на подлокотник, создавая линию легкого контакта с предплечьем Кроули.

Он ждал, что Кроули уберет свою руку, или спихнет локоть Азирафеля, или оглянется на него и глазами спросит, что за игру он затеял. Но он не сделал ничего из этого. Азирафелю показалось, что он услышал или ощутил, как Кроули сделал резкий вдох, но виолончели взяли длинную восходящую ноту, завибрировавшую в стенах, и это могла быть просто игра его воображения.

Струнные и духовые, и люди, и все их дыхание, и жар, не оставляли здесь места для Небес или Ада. Азирафель притворился, лишь на минуту, так тихонько внутри себя, что, возможно, даже Всевышняя не услышала, что он и Кроули были двумя человеческими существами. Как просто было не иметь Сторон, сотворенных сущностей или исконных ролей! Азирафель знал, что если бы он был человеком, он беспокоился бы только о еде, сне и крыше над головой. А не о том, кем был он или создание, сидящее рядом с ним. Не о том, что значило соприкосновение их рук.

Азирафель разжал пальцы на подлокотнике и позволил краешкам их костяшек коснуться пальцев Кроули, слушал музыку и святотатствовал так беззвучно, как только мог.

\------------------------

Прошло более двадцати лет после того, как Азирафель попросил его не делать этого, прежде чем Кроули сказал это вновь.

Они распивали бутылку вина в задней части книжного, что происходило к этому моменту уже несколько раз. Не то чтобы Азирафель _приглашал_ Кроули, но иногда он звонил ему, чтобы попросить об услуге, а Кроули предпочитал говорить лично, так что он заезжал в магазин с новостью-другой, и вечер затягивался, и раз уж Азирафель открывал бутылку вина для себя, он мог наполнить и второй бокал, верно?

\- Выиграл пару Пулитцеровских, а потом умер и все внезапно начали ему поклоняться, - жаловался Азирафель, подливая еще вина себе в бокал. – Люди заходят такие: «А нет ль у вас Фроста, а нет ли «Дерева за окном»? Нет, блин, нету! Самовлюбленный скудоумный сентименталист, - заявил он.

\- Неплохая аллитерация, - сказал Кроули, ухмыльнувшись в свой бокал с вином. Его жакет Неру еще в начале вечера успел полностью расстегнуться, а волосы на лбу растрепались. Азирафель надеялся, что он не заметит и не станет поправлять.

\- Спасибо, - шмыгнул Азирафель, откидываясь на спинку дивана рядом с Кроули. Он весьма гордился собой за то, что смог это выдать в подпитии. – И все эт’ дело с желтым лесом даж' не означает таво, что все думают. Где Пулитцер Харта Крейна, х’тел бы я знать? Десяти таких модернистов стоит и на дес’ть лет раньше. – Он позволил своей голове откинуться назад и прикрыл глаза.

\- «Безм’рное родств-_венность_ в нем, нежнейшем м’тиве тебя, что свет извлекает из м’рских глубин, где небо…» что-то там. «Позволь мне странствовать…» - Он осекся и поднял голову, чтобы сделать глоток вина.

\- Не уверен, что из этого следует, что именно Бобби обязательно получил Пулитцеровскую Харта, - произнес Кроули, но когда Азирафель приоткрыл один глаз, он до сих пор ухмылялся. Его солнечные очки лежали в стороне на пирамиде из книг, так что Азирафель видел его ярко сияющие глаза, прищуренные в усмешке.

\- И не говорю, что он, - ответил Азирафель, вновь прикрывая глаза. – Я говорю, он переоценен. И не зови его Бобби, а то я решу, что он тебе нравится.

\- Не знаю, - протянул Кроули. – Бывают проступки и хуже, чем быть нагибателем берез.

Азирафель резко сел, чтобы бросить на Кроули обиженный его предательством взгляд, и Кроули запрокинул голову назад, расхохотавшись. Его шея была длинной и бледной, и редкая демонстрация его широкой улыбки зародила обширное тепло у Азирафеля в груди.

\- Вот за что я люблю тебя, ангел, - усмехнулся Кроули.

На секунду Азирафель полностью замер.

Спустя еще одну секунду рука Кроули дернулась на пути к винной бутылке, стоящей на столе. Лицо его было напряжено, а глаза, резко метнувшиеся вверх на лицо Азирафеля, расширены… А в следующую секунду все вернулось на круги своя, за исключением невидимого глазу судорожного напряжения в демоне и нового отчетливого осознания ангелом расстояния между ними на диване.

И Кроули не смеялся.

Он молча наполнил свой бокал вином под взглядом Азирафеля. Это ангел был каким-то образом виноват в том, что Кроули больше не смеялся. Раньше, когда Кроули это говорил, это никогда не ощущалось вот так.

Не зная, что еще сделать, Азирафель протянул руку и дважды похлопал Кроули по предплечью. Кроули поднял голову, застигнутый врасплох, и Азирафель одарил его грустной, слегка хмельной улыбкой, которая, спустя мгновение, мелькнула на лице и у Кроули.

Азирафель слышал об ограблении, конечно же. Это было более чем нелепо, но, кроме того, и опасно, и он не мог… Он не мог…

Три дня спустя Азирафель вышел из Бентли, оставив позади свой любимый чайный термос и трясясь так сильно, что его коленки подрагивали, пока он шел.

Он не мог потерять мир, в котором был редкий и золотистый смех Кроули. Ему пришлось довериться Кроули в том, что он не заберет его у него без крайней необходимости.

\------------------------

Настал канун конца света.

\- Будь я проклят.

\- Это не так уж страшно, когда привыкнешь, - улыбнулся Кроули.

У Азирафеля внутри все оборвалось, маленькая надежда, теплящаяся у него внутри, на мгновение моргнула. Если это не сработает…

Он поглядел на Кроули, чья теплая терпеливая улыбка не изменилась.

Что ж. В общем-то, ничто не говорит о том, что не сработает.

\- Я люблю тебя, ангел, - тихо произнес Кроули.

Азирафель сделал резкий вдох.

\- Дорогой мой, - сказал он, растерявшись, как и всегда. – Я…

Кроули кивнул.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он. – Просто… Апокалипсис, а? И мне нравится это произносить.

Горло у Азирафеля сдавило, и он вцепился пальцами в ткань своих брюк.

\- Это ничего? – Очень-очень осторожно произнес Кроули.

Азирафель попытался заговорить и обнаружил, что не может. Вместо этого он кивнул. И, о, это того стоило, как бы ни было больно, ради улыбки Кроули.

\------------------------

Возможно, дело было в иллюзии безопасности из-за того, что они были под масками своих вымышленных личностей, или в утешении того, что у них был план против Армагеддона, но промежуточные годы присмотра за Уорлоком ощущались, как отпуск. Кроули не переставал это говорить, и хотя Азирафель никогда не отвечал, он полагал, что ему стало лучше удаваться выслушивать это.

\- День добрый, брат Франсис, - скользнул вокруг его уха голос с шотландским акцентом, - Полагаю, мы еще не встречались. Я мисс Аштарот.

Азирафель закатил глаза, присаживаясь на пятки и откидывая пригоршню сорняков в корзинку, стоящую рядом с ним.

\- Тут никого нет, кроме нас, дорогой мой, что, как я думаю, тебе прекрасно известно.

\- Осторожность не бывает лишней, - ухмыльнулась Кроули, не меняя акцента. На ней были ее очки, конечно же, но Азирафель знал, что за ними ее глаза весело блестят. – Хорошо проводишь время? Никто так не ухаживает за садом уже лет сто, надеюсь, ты в курсе. Не за поместьем, во всяком случае.

\- Я приобщаюсь к творению Всевышней, - шмыгнул носом Азирафель.

\- Делаешь свой собственный маленький Эдем, хм? – Чопорная поза и тон «няни Аштарот» шли вразрез с проблеском зубов в ее демонической улыбке. Азирафель покачал головой.

\- Не богохульствуй, - пожурил Азирафель. – И ты напугаешь ребенка, если будешь так улыбаться _ему_.

\- Только тебе, ангел. – Ее манера поведения совсем чуть-чуть изменилась в сторону искренности, и она кашлянула, тихим звуком, послужившим единственным предупреждением для Азирафеля.

\- Люблю тебя, - сказала она голосом не громче тихого журчания. Азирафель вздрогнул и быстро огляделся вокруг, и Кроули тихо рассмеялась.

\- Тут никого нет, кроме нас, дорогой мой, - произнесла она со слегка искривленной улыбкой, чуть слишком хорошо изобразив недавнюю интонацию Азирафеля. Азирафель с неловкостью прочистил горло.

\- Осторожность не бывает лишней, - пробормотал он.

Он нагнулся, чтобы выдернуть еще один сорняк, а когда вновь присел, Кроули уже удалялась по тропинке.

\------------------------

\- Мне надо возвращаться. Уорлок скоро придет домой из школы. – Кроули закинула в себя остатки чая и встала. – Я, возможно, отправлю его к тебе попозже – он вчера слегка озорничал. Не помешает слегка выровнять. – Она стряхнула невидимые крошки со своего платья. – Расскажи ему какие-нибудь истории с моралью или вроде того.

\- Да, конечно, - сказал Азирафель, пытаясь припомнить какие-нибудь подходящие для детей истории с моралью. Он начал составлять чайные принадлежности обратно на поднос. Сарайчик садовника был не таким уж гостеприимным местом, когда они взялись за работу, но парочка скромных чудес превратила его в достаточно уютное для полуденного перерыва место. И оно стало только приятней после того, как неиспользуемая дверь чулана рядом с детской начала регулярно открываться в него.

\- О, дорогой мой, я хотел попросить, - сказал Азирафель, пока Кроули поправляла свою безукоризненную прическу. – Миссис Даулинг пребывает в беспокойстве по поводу того, чтобы розы выглядели как следует к приему в саду. Я собирался в эти выходные отправиться в город проверить магазин, но боюсь, что она не согласится.

\- Просто сотвори ей какие-нибудь призовые экземпляры. Она не заметит.

\- Она заметит, если я не буду суетиться над ними и убеждать ее, что они _будут_ призовыми экземплярами, как бы они ни выглядели, - терпеливо объяснил Азирафель. – Ты не мог бы просто заглянуть к нему, пожалуйста? Забрать почту и все такое?

Кроули слегка улыбнулась снисходительной улыбкой, глаза ее были полны все той же нежности, их способности к которой всегда так удивлялся Азирафель.

\- Для тебя, что угодно, ангел, - произнесла она тоном, означавшим, что на самом деле она говорит Нечто Иное. Азирафель ощутил, как лицо у него вспыхнуло, и кивнул головой в знак признательности.

\- Д…да, что ж. Спасибо, - запинаясь, сказал он.

Кроули кивнула, надела свои солнечные очки и вновь вышла через дверь чулана, оставив Азирафеля удивленно моргать, глядя на чайник.

\------------------------

В понедельник Азирафель нашел почту из магазина на столике в сарае, сверху лежала маленькая неподписанная записка. Сердце Азирафеля всколыхнулось при виде нее, по неверным причинам. Или верным, или еще что. Она не то чтобы лежала где-то на виду, но было чрезвычайно неразумно доверять нечто подобное бумаге. Последнее, что им было нужно, это чтобы Ад или Небеса заполучили в свои руки непреложное доказательство того, что…

Он взял листочек бумаги и позволил своему большому пальцу легонько пробежаться по нескольким нацарапанным там словам.

Свеча на столе зажглась сама собой, Азирафель поднес бумагу к пламени и глядел, как она загорается, ощущая боль у себя позади легких. Он уронил ее догорать в пустую чайную чашку, прежде чем она обожгла бы ему кончики пальцев.

Не следовало расслабляться.

\------------------------

\- Пса нет.

\- Пса нет.

\- Не тот мальчик.

\- Не тот мальчик.

Отпуск закончился.

\------------------------

С того момента, как Гавриил и Сандалфон заявились к нему в магазин, Азирафель ощущал, что упрятывает и запечатывает что-то.

Он знал, как разговаривать с другими ангелами: _Враг_, _Неприятель_, _План_. _Война_. Это отличалось от того, как он говорил про себя внутри. Отличалось от того, как он говорил с Кроули.

Он предполагал, что Кроули разговаривает с повелителями Ада по-другому, чем с Азирафелем. Во всяком случае, он определенно на это надеялся. У них были свои роли, и они оба знали, как их играть.

Вот только это была не игра. Это был План, Война настала, Враг собирал орудия, Неприятель вступал в силу.

Неприятель.

Возможно, они все еще могли остановить это, но если не смогут? Азирафель вступит в строй по одну сторону поля боя, а Кроули – по другую, и не будет никакого Соглашения, никаких нежных слов, срывающихся с губ Кроули, чтобы перекатываться у Азирафеля за ребрами.

Кроули всегда был неосторожен. Азирафель и не представлял, насколько, пока Кроули не позвал его в беседку.

\- Мы можем сбежать вместе! – взмолился он.

\- Сбежать… вместе? – слабым голосом повторил Азирафель, и, конечно же, он услышал, спустя все эти годы, когда он слышал это даже когда Кроули не использовал этих слов. Конечно же, он знал, что это означает.

_Я люблю тебя_.

Лишь на долю секунды он позволил себе ощутить это. Позволил словам перестать перекатываться и уложиться в углубление в его груди, предназначенное для них, позволил себе представить, как пересекает беседку в три длинных шага, помещает свою ладонь в руку Кроули и говорит: «Да, вместе, мне не нужен магазин или книги, или последняя бутылка вина на дорогу, давай отправимся прямо сейчас».

Позволил себе представить, что он любим.

\- Послушай сам себя, - хрипло выдавил он.

Кроули не дрогнул. Шесть тысяч лет. Кроули и правда отмерял их дружбу так далеко назад? Возможно, он был прав. Азирафель чувствовал, что он, вероятно, говорил не те вещи, что подразумевал, с момента на стене Эдема, и, возможно, спустя все это время Кроули тоже мог слышать непроизнесенное так же хорошо, как и Азирафель.

Значит, Кроули продолжит слышать нечто иное, пока Азирафель не будет иметь это в виду.

\- Нет никакой «нашей стороны», - выдавил он. – Больше нет. Все _кончено_.

Кроули на самом деле покачнулся, отступил на шаг, поймав себя. Он уставился на него, и о Господи, в кои-то веки Азирафель был благодарен за темные очки, ограждавшие их друг от друга.

Нет, не был. Наденет ли Кроули свои очки на Битву? Когда он в последний раз видел глаза Кроули, не осознавая, что никогда больше не увидит их вновь?

Он ожидал, что Кроули вновь примется возражать. Но с чего бы ему это делать, когда Азирафель говорил серьезно?

Он ощутил, как горло у него сдавило, когда Кроули развернулся и пошел прочь, словно для того, чтобы помешать ему позвать его. Нет, Азирафель не станет звать его. Наконец-то, впервые с тех пор, как он отдал свой меч, вот он был, послушный слуга Небес. Возможно, поэтому Кроули не попросил его еще один раз – возможно, Азирафель наконец погасил единственное, что Кроули любил в нем.

Демон скрылся из виду. Ангел тяжело опустился на ступеньки беседки, спрятал лицо в ладонях и зарыдал.

\------------------------

Азирафель никогда не видел смысла во сне.

Приятный вечер и славная бутылка вина лишь обрывались вытягиванием своих длинных ног на диване книжного магазина и похрапыванием. И от вечера, обрушившего твою жизнь тебе на голову, было не сбежать, лежа в темноте, неподвижно и беззвучно, словно бы мир уже пришел к своему концу.

Так что Азирафель провел длинную ночь в своем темном книжном магазине, уставившись невидящим взглядом в слова Агнес Наттер и думая об Армагеддоне и о боли на лице, что было ему знакомо лучше собственного. Когда солнце поднялось, ангел в изрядной степени поменял свое мнение по поводу того, как все это пойдет.

Всевышняя это исправит, если только Азирафель попросит, только объяснит. Ей нравилось, когда ее просят. Он сомневался, что кто-то брал на себя этот труд. Господу нравилось Ее творение, иначе Она, конечно же, не стала бы его делать. Так что Азирафель объяснит, а затем найдет Кроули и сделает то, что бы он там ни сделал, что заставило Кроули полюбить его в первый раз. Все, что бы ему ни _пришлось_ сделать. Он вернет все на свои места, а потом он… а потом разберется по ходу дела.

Если теперь Кроули ненавидел его, Азирафель вряд ли мог его винить. Он тысячелетиями разочаровывал своего друга, но Кроули уже лишился всего, что Азирафель всегда боялся потерять, и у Азирафеля ушло так много времени на то, чтобы поверить, что после этого остается еще что-то, что можно потерять. Но оно было, оно было, всегда был Кроули, которого можно потерять, и Азирафель это сделал.

По крайней мере, пока тот не подрулил к обочине улицы в Сохо. _С извинениями_.

Азирафель не хотел сбегать на Альфа Центавру. Он хотел остаться прямо здесь на нетронутой Земле с Кроули, вином, первыми изданиями и превышением скорости выше 90 по центру Лондона в час пик, со всем этим. Он мог _исправить_ это, и если после ему придется отправиться на Альфа Центавру, чтобы забрать Кроули, значит, это он и сделает.

Однако, перед этим ему нужно было кое-что сказать.

\- Я прощаю тебя, - сказал он, глядя в темные линзы очков Кроули. Он попытался сделать то, что иногда делал Кроули, поместить в это иные слова, сделать так, чтобы это означало то, что он не мог сказать, пока еще нет.

Если Кроули и услышал это, откровение пришлось не к месту. Он отстранился, скорчив гримасу, и сбежал, пообещав, что Азирафеля больше и в мыслях у него не будет.

Может быть, так оно и будет. Если Азирафелю действительно было не все равно, он бы надеялся, что это была правда. Возможно, Небеса и Ад не заметят одного одинокого демона на отдаленной планете. Кроули заслуживал теплого света оранжевой звезды и покоя от любого ангела, который не знал, чего он стоит, даже если этим ангелом был Азирафель.

Но может быть, это будет не так.

\------------------------

На аэродроме маленького городка Азирафель стоял, высоко держа голову пред лицом несметных полчищ Небес и Ада, ждущих сразу по ту сторону реальности, и бросал им вызов решиться пересечь черту.

Ради ощущения того, что рядом с ним стоит Кроули, живой и настоящий, Азирафель готов был встретить лицом к лицу Саму Всевышнюю.

Он, однако, надеялся, что до этого не дойдет.

\------------------------

Из-за угла выкатил автобус, сияя надписью «Оксфорд», как будто бы странным благословением. Как благой вестью о великой радости.

\- Он все равно поедет в Лондон, - сказал Кроули. – Просто не будет знать, почему. – Для водителя автобуса, подумал Азирафель, это будет казаться чем-то похожим на непостижимый план.

У них больше не было сторон. Не было больше, кого разочаровывать, не было требующихся объяснений. Возможных объяснений. Никакие сочетания обманов, полуправд или пресмыкательств, или переговоров теперь не вернут никого из них двоих обратно в милость Небес или Ада. Азирафель пережил Армагеддон, сохранил все, что хотел, и ему нечего было терять.

Странная это вещь, выживание.

Они в молчании проплелись в автобус, и Азирафель подумал: «Он вот-вот скажет это. Это всегда подобный момент, когда он вряд ли может сказать нечто иное», - теперь он видел это, и на этот раз Азирафель абсолютно точно знал, что скажет в ответ.

Они присели в середине автобуса. Когда тот покатил в сторону Лондона, Азирафель сделал то, что ему хотелось сделать с 1941 года, протянул руку и неуверенно обхватил ладонь Кроули.

Мгновение рука Кроули была напряжена, а затем сомкнулась на пальцах Азирафеля. Его глаза, однако, продолжали глядеть за окно автобуса, локоть лежал на оконной раме, а голова опиралась на неплотно сжатый кулак, как будто бы та рука, которую держал Азирафель, никак не была связана с остальным ним.

Азирафель сжал его руку и Кроули тут же пожал в ответ, без всякого сомнения, но не сделал никакого движения, кроме чего-то в горле. Как только Азирафель ослабил хватку, Кроули сделал то же самое, но никто из них не убрал руки.

_Вот-вот_.

Кроули кашлянул и раскрыл рот, чтобы заговорить, и сердце Азирафеля подскочило в груди.

\- По поводу этого пророчества, вообще-то, - сказал Кроули. – Мне кажется, у меня есть идея.

\- Ясно, да, - произнес Азирафель, стараясь не ощущать разочарования. Кроули скажет это. Он всегда это делал. У них просто была еще пара дел, с которыми требовалось разобраться.

_Вот-вот_.

Автобус ковылял сквозь ночь, и когда расплывчатое солнце возникло над приближающимися очертаниями Лондона, и они наконец выпустили руки друг друга, это были уже не те руки, за которые они брались в Тадфилде.

Азирафель стоял на лондонской автобусной остановке, смотрел в собственные глаза и размышлял, как странно это будет, услышать эти слова из собственных губ.

Вместо этого Кроули поддернул его клетчатую бабочку и сказал:  
\- Встречаемся в Сент-Джеймсе в десять? Вряд ли у них уйдет много времени на действие, но можно тем временем осмотреть дивный новый мир Адама. М25, похоже, не ухудшилась на подъезде.

_Вот сейчас_.

\- Ладно, - сказал Кроули. – Удачи.

Азирафель смотрел, как он уходит, безотчетно дезориентированный.

\------------------------

Азирафель пробежался пальцами по прохладной поверхности святой воды и подавил ухмылку. Века беспокойства и желания каким-то образом защитить Кроули в итоге того стоили, ради этого. Азирафель постарался встретиться взглядом с каждым повелителем Ада, а затем повернулся, чтобы для верности еще и обратить холодный взгляд на Михаила, пока как оккультные, так и эфемерные не поняли, что его демон неприкосновенен.

Шампанское в Ритце обладало всеми прелестями вкуса победы, которых не хватало столовому вину мисс Девайс на автобусной остановке. Они произнесли тост, и Азирафелю казалось, что сердце у него сейчас лопнет.

\- За мир.

Кроули собирался это произнести, прямо сейчас, Азирафель видел это по его лицу, и он не застанет Азирафеля врасплох или боящимся, или сбитым с толку, потому что они были в безопасности, на самом деле и окончательно. Кроули принадлежал ему, так, как никогда до этого, потому что Азирафель защитил его от беды так, как ему никогда не удавалось это сделать для человечества, для Эдема. Теперь он был Азирафелем, Ангелом Кроули, и он точно знал, что сказать.

Кроули улыбнулся и отпил своего шампанского.

Пианист закончил мелодию Веры Линн и начал что-то из Гершвина. Кроули подлил их бокалы.

Пианист перешел к Перри Комо.

Они допили бутылку в молчании, которое, похоже, казалось Кроули дружеским. Когда она закончилась, Кроули оплатил счет, затем с наслаждением потянулся и улыбнулся.

\- Поехали к тебе, тогда? Уверен, ты хочешь посмотреть на старое место, а я бы не отказался от после-Армагедонного сна.

Кроули явно принял безмолвное смятение Азирафеля за согласие, потому что вскоре он уже тащился за Кроули к машине, а затем выбирался из нее, припаркованной во втором ряду на улице перед книжным магазином. 

Все те случаи за последние несколько дней, когда они могли больше не увидеть друг друга, и Кроули просто...?

Азирафель даже не взглянул на новый ассортимент магазина, следуя за Кроули в заднюю комнату. Глядеть на то, как демон растекается по дивану, как варенье по хлебу, оказалось по-настоящему последней каплей.

\- Ты и правда не скажешь это? – выпалил Азирафель.

Самодовольная кошачья улыбка мгновенно сошла с лица Кроули. Он поднял голову с подлокотника и нахмурился, глядя на Азирафеля, стоящего в дверях.

\- Скажу что? – произнес он, и, право слово, это было уж слишком.

\- Мир едва не прекратил существование, тебя и меня осудили и едва не казнили за предательство, и ничто из этого не является поводом для… для признания? – потребовал Азирафель, вскидывая руки в воздух.

Последовала пауза, в течение которой Кроули переваривал это. Затем он внезапно развернулся, спустив ноги с дивана, и сел, возмущенно заикаясь.  
\- Ты… что… _признания_… - Он сдернул с носа солнечные очки и впился в Азирафеля неверящим взглядом. – Шесть тысяч лет… _шесть тысяч лет признаний_, и ты хочешь услышать это вновь? По _случаю_?

\- Нет! В смысле, да, - выкрикнул в ответ Азирафель, ломая руки, и он знал, что это звучит капризно, но он думал о Кроули, уходящем прочь от беседки, и не мог не бояться. – Просто на этот раз я хотел ответить тем же!

Азирафель замер, как только произнес это, сердце его остановилось на середине удара.

Кроули выглядел так, будто бы получил удар кирпичом.

Он глядел на Азирафеля. Азирафель глядел на него.

Лицо Кроули быстро теряло краску, белки глаз выделялись широкими кругами вокруг желтых радужек, подбородок был напряжен и начал подрагивать.

\- Ты что? – произнес Кроули очень слабым голосом.

Азирафель ощутил, как щеки его начали краснеть.

\- В самом деле, - пробормотал он, опуская подбородок на грудь, ощущая себя тошно и глупо. – Все это должно было произойти совсем не так.

Кроули ничего не ответил, только лишь продолжил глядеть во все глаза, не мигая и абсолютно неподвижно. Спустя минуту Азирафель сделал мучительный вдох.

\- Это не обязательно, - сказал он, - если ты не хочешь…

Кроули взлетел с дивана, вытянув вперед руку, как будто Азирафель готовился сбежать.

\- Нет! – быстро сказал Кроули. – Нет, я… - Он облизнул губы и сглотнул. Азирафель стиснул руки и ждал, пытаясь заставить свое внезапно восстановившееся сердцебиение замедлиться.

Кроули сделал шаг вперед.

\- Я люблю тебя, - произнес он, голос его чуть дрожал. – Азирафель.

Азирафель ощутил, как нечто новое пустило в нем корни, разрослось и расцвело на его лице. Он и не предполагал, как это будет ощущаться в первый раз, когда он будет свободен, чтобы по-настоящему выслушать это.

Пауза затянулась на одну секунду дольше положенного, и Кроули провел рукой по лицу сверху вниз с многострадальным видом.

\- Клянусь _Кем-то_, ангел… - пробормотал он сквозь пальцы.

Азирафель поспешно пересек комнату и обхватил вторую руку Кроули. На этот раз это оказалось так просто – восемьдесят лет мечтаний, и вот он держал Кроули за руку уже дважды за последние двадцать четыре часа. Пальцы Кроули судорожно дернулись вокруг его руки, прохладные и тонкие.

\- О, мой дорогой, прости, я тоже люблю тебя, - произнес он, спешно и бездыханно. – Конечно, я люблю тебя.

\- Конечно, - механически повторил Кроули и издал звук, не по-настоящему похожий на смех. Он уставился вниз на их соединенные руки, как будто бы его рука вновь действовала отдельно от тела, как и прошлой ночью. Азирафель пробежался большим пальцем по костяшкам Кроули.

\- Конечно, - тихо подтвердил Азирафель.

Вторая рука Кроули поднялась и стиснула руку Азирафеля поверх их соединенных ладоней, в его глазах внезапно возникла паника.

\- Нет, погоди, - взмолился он. – Погоди, в каком это смысле? Ты имеешь в виду… ты имеешь в виду, что мы ссссоюзники, да, что мы друзья? – Голос его прерывался, он крепко стискивал руки Азирафеля, и в груди у ангела заболело. «Ты мне даже не нравишься». – Ты хочешь сказать, что я твой друг?

Азирафель подумал о том, как в первый раз услышал эти слова. Не от Кроули – в самый первый раз, в Саду, как двое первых людей поглядели друг на друга и изобрели нечто, эмоцию, которая не была божественной доброжелательностью или дружеским сочувствием. Он вспомнил прикосновение, руку, дотронувшуюся до лица. Так много было всего того, что он не позволял себе желать до этого момента.

Он осторожно вытянул одну руку из-под ладони Кроули, который тут же выпустил его, как будто бы боясь, что его застанут держащимся за Азирафеля дольше, чем тот держится за него. Азирафель вновь поймал одну из опускавшихся рук, а другую поднял, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по виску Кроули сверху вниз. Кроули зажмурил глаза, лицо его исказилось, как будто бы от боли.

\- Я говорю в том же смысле, что и ты, - сказал Азирафель. – Ты думал, все это время я не слушал?

Он обхватил щеку Кроули, и по его демону пробежала дрожь. Кроули не открыл глаза, но наклонился вперед и коснулся лбом лба Азирафеля.

Только лишь ощутив, как что-то влажное коснулось его большого пальца, он осознал, что Кроули плачет.

\- О, любовь моя, - вздохнул Азирафель. – О, любовь моя, я все испортил, верно? – Он нежно вытер лицо Кроули кончиками пальцев. – Но я не мог этого вынести, мысли о том, что Ад заставит тебя страдать из-за меня. Я сказал тебе об этом, однажды, но ты спал. В 1862 году, знаешь.

Азирафель ощутил, как его собственные глаза начало пощипывать. Он закусил губу изнутри и часто заморгал, чуть крепче хватаясь за Кроули, сталкиваясь с ним носом.  
\- Но я все равно заставил тебя страдать из-за меня, похоже. В мои намерения никогда не входило…

Кроули прижался ближе на скудное оставшееся между ними расстояние и поцеловал его.

Ушло больше времени, чем должно было, на то, чтобы осознать губы Кроули на своих губах, слезы Кроули, увлажняющие его лицо. Только лишь когда Кроули начал отстраняться, мысль, наконец, кристаллизовалась в мозгу Азирафеля и вдоль каждого нерва его телесной оболочки, и ангел метнулся вперед.

Кроули издал тихий тоненький звук напротив его губ и выпустил ладонь Азирафеля, чтобы вцепиться обеими руками в отвороты его пиджака, когда их губы раскрылись. Азирафель обхватил освободившейся рукой его за спину и прижал ближе к себе. Он подумал, что, скорее всего, может десятилетиями открывать подобные вещи, которых никогда прежде и не смел желать.

Кроули теперь подрагивал напротив него. Одна из его рук скользнула с лацкана пиджака Азирафеля на тыльную сторону его шеи. Азирафель чуть отстранился, и Кроули издал приглушенный всхлип, за которым последовал тихий дрожащий вздох, прохладный на разгоряченной коже лица ангела. Кроули посмел, кольнуло осознанием Азирафеля. Кроули пожелал.

Глаза Кроули раскрылись, желтые от внешнего уголка до внутреннего и блестящие от слез. Азирафель погладил большим пальцем скулу Кроули и улыбнулся.

\- Твои глаза, - произнес он. Его голос был не таким твердым, как ему хотелось бы. – Они выглядели так в Эдеме.

Кроули на секунду непонимающе уставился на него, прежде чем до него, похоже, дошел смысл его слов. Он встряхнулся, нахмурившись и выглядя смущенным, и с усилием моргнул, раз, другой. После второго желтизна в его глазах сжалась до более привычной для человека радужки, но это не придало ему менее ошеломленный вид. Азирафель постарался не разочаровываться.

\- Я только хотел сказать, что приятно вновь их увидеть, - сказал он. – Я люблю каждую часть тебя, мой драгоценный.

На лице Кроули дрогнул мускул под рукой Азирафеля, а затем демон вздохнул. Он вновь прикрыл глаза и прижался щекой к ладони Азирафеля.

\- Все это время, - пробормотал Кроули, почти беззвучно, и сердце у Азирафеля сжалось.

\- Прости меня, - прошептал он. Он хотел сказать: «Я потратил столько времени зря», - но давно ли они были в безопасности? Давно ли, даже, Азирафель определился у себя в мыслях? Он хотел сказать: «Хотелось бы мне не заставлять тебя ждать», - но поступил бы он иначе хоть раз, рискуя тем, что это не приведет их теперь сюда?

\- Я мог бы сказать _что-нибудь_, - все равно произнес он. Слабая улыбка мелькнула на лице Кроули.

\- Ты точно мог бы просто сказать это первым, - пробормотал Кроули. – Тебе не обязательно было заставлять меня произносить это вновь.

Азирафель вспыхнул.

\- Ну, ты так долго ждал ответа, милый, - сказал он, ощущая, даже не закончив, что это не особенно хорошее оправдание. – Я хотел тебе его дать. В этом была… симметрия.

Кроули наклонился вперед и прижался губами к шее Азирафеля сбоку, почти невесомо, почти с лаской. Слабый вздох вырвался из легких Азирафеля, и ничто не вернулось назад на его место.

\- Знаешь, в чем точно будет симметрия, ангел, - произнес Кроули в кожу прямо под ухом Азирафеля, в уголок его челюсти. – В том, чтобы ты догнал мой счет за шесть тысяч лет.

Азирафель подумал о миллионе взглядов, о тысяче улыбок, о сотне жестов. О трех словах. Он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет его нагнать, на самом деле, но готов был провести в попытках еще шесть тысяч лет.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он в ухо Кроули. Пыль лениво кружилась, невидимая в теплом воздухе книжного магазина. – Люблю тебя, - выдохнул он в висок Кроули. Это стоило ожидания, они вдвоем, здесь, вместе, никто не наблюдает, весь старый добрый мир кружится у них под ногами. На веки вечные, Аминь.

\- Я люблю тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Прим.автора: Поэма, которую цитирует Азирафель в 60-х – это исключительно гейские «Странствия» (III) Харта Крейна, предназначавшиеся его любовнику-моряку. Строка оканчивается «Позволь мне странствовать, любовь моя, в руки твои». Та, что цитирует Кроули – «Березы» Роберта Фроста, к которому, по-моему, Кроули питал бы слабость. «Земля подходит для любви; Не знаю, где еще бы это удавалось лучше».
> 
> Мнения ангела по поводу Роберта Фроста принадлежат не автору, но любимому источнику непрошенных литературных разглагольствований автора. Бобби и я прощаем тебя, дорогой(ая).


End file.
